


Draco's Hero

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doxy, Draco is afraid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Romance, harry is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: A series of terrifying and extremely high-pitched screeches echoed through the house and threatened to pierce Harry’s eardrums, possibly even cause them to explode, rendering him permanently deaf — and for a moment, Harry considered that a welcoming relief.





	Draco's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this came about but it came about and now that it exists I feel the need to publish it. 
> 
> Written _before_ breakfast and _before_ coffee (no, I'm not trying to say that it's crap, it's just not something I would normally do, but when you're sick and unless all bets are off...also drinking Chinese medicine means that I'm not actually allowed coffee *glares at doctor* which is _THE HORROR_ , I tell you).
> 
> Anyway, there are no horrors in this story, just two boys being cute.

* * *

A series of terrifying and extremely high-pitched screeches echoed through the house and threatened to pierce Harry’s eardrums, possibly even cause them to explode, rendering him permanently deaf — and for a moment, Harry considered that a welcoming relief.

He lowered his wand and the bowl, he’d been holding underneath the steady stream of warm water from the tap, loudly crashed into the kitchen sink, and shattered into a million pieces.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh — that had been his favourite breakfast cereal bowl, for no other reasons than the fact that it was red and that Ron had cast a spell on it that left him a new weird message every morning. It was a bit of a joke really, something Ron had developed together with George and as usual, Harry had been on the receiving end of their trials and errors, though this one wasn’t so bad as some of the other pranks they’d pulled on him before. This morning’s message had been rather entertaining — _Have a blond ferret for breakfast today, oh great Saviour!_

“For Godric’s sake!” he huffed under his breath, mildly annoyed, though not at anything or anyone especially.

He cast a hasty _Reparo_ on the broken bowl and leaving it to mend itself, he turned on his heel and climbed the few stairs from the kitchen to the ground floor landing, then up the stairs into the first-floor living room. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the mess.

Two wooden chairs lay overturned and several sofa cushions were on the floor as well. Draco, wearing nothing but a rather revealing pair of Slytherin-green silky boxer briefs, stood in the centre of the coffee table and upon noticing Harry, he defiantly crossed his arms over his chest and glowered darkly.

“Potter, I truly hate this place!” he growled venomously.

Harry smiled. He knew for a fact that Draco did not hate Grimmauld Place and was therefore thoroughly unimpressed by Draco’s temper tantrum. After all, he’d had enough time to get used to them and while they’d bothered him in the beginning, he now found them to be mostly endearing — he suspected his opinion had changed because he now knew how to effectively deal with them.

“And yet you’ve been making such an effort cleaning the place and redecorating — it already looks like a proper Slytherin Den of Darkness,” Harry said.

His tone was deliberately mocking and while Draco normally had much thicker skin than that, he looked entirely put out today — which, Harry thought, was quite unnecessary. After all, it had been on Draco’s insistence that they’d replaced the heavy drapery in front of the windows with light silvery curtains they used during the day to keep some of the sunlight, and prying eyes, out and heavier dark green curtains they used during the night to keep the rooms dark.

Harry grinned.

He stopped thinking about the window hangings and gave Draco a very appreciative once-over, then licked his lips salaciously, deliberately leaving his pretty much naked boyfriend — boxer briefs really did not count as proper clothing, at least not in Harry's book — with absolutely no doubt as to where his thoughts had strayed to.

In response, Draco’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits and what little Harry could see of his clear silvery-grey eyes sparkled like the blades of two highly polished thin daggers glistening in the sunshine.

“Why is it you’re standing on the coffee table again?” Harry asked.

Draco remained tight-lipped but glared hard.

“You don’t scare me, Malfoy. You never have.”

Draco’s scowl deepened considerably and Harry had no doubt that he was presently carefully deliberating over which hex to use on him.

Harry gave him a few moments to get on with it and casually leaning against the wooden doorframe, he idly toyed with his wand. Draco’s own had rolled underneath the coffee table, he was presently standing on, leaving him just a little vulnerable — though if it really came down to it, he could always resort to wandless magic. Draco was rather apt at it, or at least when he wanted to be, which wasn’t often because it required concentration and Harry thoroughly enjoyed distracting him whenever he got the chance to do so.

“Where is it?” Harry eventually asked after a while, breaking the thick veil of silence.

Draco, having apparently decided that he wasn’t going to curse him today, gradually relaxed his features and uncrossed his arms.

“In the curtains, I think,” he mumbled.

A light pink flush, that was all sorts of endearing, graced his cheeks but Harry didn’t comment on it. Instead, he chose to tease Draco in another, slightly more effective way.

“You know, what with all the screeching, it wouldn’t surprise me if you already gave it a heart attack,” he said.

He pushed away from the doorframe, walked into the room, and headed straight over to the window. Keeping his wand steady, he shook the curtains and a few moments later a thoroughly nasty-looking little Doxy flew out of her hiding place.

Draco screeched, leapt off the coffee table faster than a frog’s tongue could chase a fly and sprinted out of the room.

Biting back his laughter, Harry, who couldn’t remember where he’d left the Doxycide and too lazy to summon it, pointed his wand at the biting venomous little creature and hit it with a powerful Knockback Jinx. It tumbled in the air, dazed, and stunned, limply hung there for a moment, upside-down, of course, then dropped to the ground where it remained, unmoving.

Harry approached it, unceremoniously picked it up and opening the window, he tossed it out into the back garden of Grimmauld Place, then closed the window and went in search of Draco.

He found him upstairs in their bedroom, sitting on their large four-poster bed.

Smiling softly, Harry holstered his wand, approached him and sitting down beside him, he pulled Draco into a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head gently.

“You’re cute, Draco Malfoy,” he whispered.

Draco huffed and tried to pull away but Harry didn’t let him.

Instead, he hugged him tighter and letting himself fall back onto the bed, he dragged Draco with him.

Harry shuffled until they were both lying in the centre of the bed, then draped one leg over Draco’s thighs and propped his head up on his elbow.

“You’re allowed to be afraid of them, you know,” he said.

Before Draco could protest, Harry captured his lips in a fierce kiss, rolled on top of him and pinned him to the bed. He broke the kiss, predatory looked down at Draco and smiled devilishly.

“When I’m done with you, Malfoy, a pesky doxy will be the very last thing on your mind,” he promised with a devious glint in his eyes.

Draco’s pupils dilated considerably and he swallowed hard. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked his lips, then attempted to say something but Harry was a split-second faster.

He covered Draco’s mouth with his own, plunged his tongue right into that hot, wet mouth, he loved so much and kissed Draco fiercely and possessively until they were both breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you afraid of anything? It doesn't have to be anything big, but even something small.
> 
> I'll make a start, snakes terrify me. Like I don't mind seeing the Basilisk in the Harry Potter movies or even Nagini because I know they're not real and art of snakes is cool, but show me a picture of the real thing (or a real thing) and I'll run for miles!


End file.
